monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Gobul
Gobul is a large angler fish-like monster found in the new Flooded Forest area. It sports a bio-luminescent lure which is likely to use as "bait" in getting its prey's attention, particularly a curious hunter. Gobul is often relatively passive, until it gets attacked. It spends most of its time laying under the river bed, exposing only its whiskers, to disguise itself as a common plant. During this hidden state, hunters can "carve" it, but be careful as it is often a trap to lure its prey. This can also give you many open spots for you to attack it, before it catches on to you. Sonic bombs can be used, in the same fashion as Diablos, to bring it out of hiding. While it tends to stay in the water it does sometimes climb up on land, even if not chasing after prey. Its attacks include: "inflating" itself, exposing sharp spikes covering its back, and rolling over hunters, swinging its large, needle-covered tail, inflicting paralysis, and an underwater "vacuum breath," with which it draws hunters in close to its mouth and bites down. Its bioluminescent lure can also inflict Faint status to the hunter, but can be broken just like the Gypceros's crest. When enraged Gobul stays inflated, with spikes remaining visible. Its lure can be broken and tail cut off. It is also possible to "fish" him using a Frog, like a Plesioth. Fishing out Gobul is often a subquest and will lead to a bigger reward. When not inflated it is broad and flat, resembling a cross between a frogfish and anglerfish. when inflated, it is also like a blowfish. Even though it's very fish-like, comparable to a Piscine Wyvern, Gobul is actually a Leviathian. [ Low Risk Gobul Farming: This works for low rank as well (and pretty much on a variety of quests), but Is found useful for this particular quest. When you go to the bed at any hunter camp in any of the zones, you get two options: Take a nap, and End via Subquest. If you select the 2nd option, you will exit the quest, and get all the rewards from the subquest. It just so happens that Gobul's subquest for his''' Accident Investigation''' "Hunt" quest is fishing him out. If you have a Frog, you can fish him out of zone 4 by just standing on the Fishing point and activating the Frog. No fuss, no muss, Subquest done. This can be done within a minute of starting the quest. You can run back after fishing and gather the Wyvern Tear shiny while you are at it. Then all you have to do is run back to the camp, and end it. Free Gobul parts for a minimum of work! You can't get the Lantern or Tail this way, but you can get Spikes and Hides. In the Flooded Forest, you can find Frogs at an unlimited Bait gather point in Zone 2, near the exit to zone 4. At High Rank, you can also gather up some Bathycite Ores and Hercudromes, while you are at it. ] 500px|link= Weakness Videos Want to see more? Go to Gobul Videos. Weapons Weapons made from this monster's materials include: Sword & Shield, Lance, Hammer, and Long Sword Polls Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis